


momentary tectonic shift

by couldaughter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock sees the Captain on screen, and stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	momentary tectonic shift

Spock sees the Captain on screen, and stops. There is a sudden disorder to his thoughts; as Doctor McCoy might say, his mind grinds to a halt, a spanner caught in its inner workings, something- he stops.

He feels – no, he does not feel – he detects a fiery sensation in his hypothalamus, when Khan assaults the Captain. He hears a distant thud over the pounding of blood in his ears (pointy, he thinks distractedly) and barely contains a snarl.

The sensation, he realises, is not totally foreign – as he had explained to Nyota only hours before, he had felt anger in astonishing volume when Vulcan was destroyed. This is not like that. Vulcan had been catastrophic, 6 billion lives winking out one after the other inside his mind. Now, there is only the potential for loss, and in a way that is much less tolerable. Events cease to be. Potentials are infinite.

He takes one step forward before he can stop himself, an impulse to reach his hand out crushed by his more logical instincts. Physical contact through glass and a vacuum would be impossible. Although that thought does not quell the itching in his palms when he restrains himself.

Khan will be found, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny little drabble because i saw this film about 4 hours ago and i'm still not over all of the k/s moments


End file.
